


Podfic - Tipsy in a Red Push Up Bra

by ClovesAndSundry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClovesAndSundry/pseuds/ClovesAndSundry
Summary: Of course the first time Sansa Stark sees Jon Snow in God knows how long, the first time since they lost the house and she’d come to live with her aunt Lysa, it would have to be at a house party where she’s already tipsy on schnapps. And of course it would have to be the one time she’s wearing the ridiculous red push up bra Margaery talked her into buying.TLDR: Tipsy Sansa in a red push up bra. What could go wrong?





	Podfic - Tipsy in a Red Push Up Bra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tipsy in a Red Push Up Bra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590095) by [TacitWhisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitWhisky/pseuds/TacitWhisky). 



Read the original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590095/chapters/38878928) | Follow me at my tumblr [here](https://cloves-and-sundry.tumblr.com/) | Follow the author's tumblr [here](https://tacitwhisky.tumblr.com)

Please comment!


End file.
